Les bêtises
by lasurvolte
Summary: Naruto rend visite à la maison de Sasuke tandis que celuici est chez Orochimaru.


**Titre :** Les bêtises.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Toute façon je m'en fout qui soit pas à moi, puisque ça m'empêche pas de les torturer… (Mais je voudrais bien quand même qu'ils m'appartiennent snif)

La chanson c'est _les bêtises_ de Sabine Paturel.

**Résumé :** Naruto rend visite à la maison de Sasuke tandis que celui-ci est chez Orochimaru.

**Genre :** songfic

**Couple :** SasuNaru toujours, mais vu qu'on en voit rien…

**Note :** la chanson est en italique, désolé pour les fautes… mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse…

* * *

Sasuke est partit chez Orochimaru. Naruto s'ennuie sans lui. Il n'a plus personne avec qui se disputer, plus de rival, plus de meilleur ami, plus rien. Pour passer le temps il va voir la maison du brun. Il entre. Cette maison est vide et impersonnel au plus haut point. En plus sans Sasuke elle semble encore plus grande…

Naruto s'énerve. Pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke est partit ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la laissé ?

_J'ai tout mangé le chocolat_

De colère, Naruto ouvre les placards de la cuisine de Sasuke.

- T'as même laissé la bouffe.

Il se venge en engloutissant tout.

_J'ai tout fumé les Craven A_

Il vide aussi le frigo, mais jette tout à la poubelle. Ensuite il fouille les tiroirs et trouve du tabac.

- M'étonnerait que se soit à toi ça…

N'empêche qu'il vide ça dans la pipe à côté et fume tout d'un coup.

_Et comme t'étais toujours pas là  
J'ai tout vidé le Rhum Coca_

C'était inutile de faire ça. Mais peut-être que foutre le bordel chez lui ferait revenir Sasuke. C'était beau l'espoir. En vidant un tiroir il trouva des bouteilles d'alcool, il en bu un ou deux verres avant de tout vider dans l'évier.

- Ca non plus ça devait pas être à toi…

_J'ai tout démonté tes tableaux_

Naruto même après seulement deux verres d'alcool était un peu soule. Ce qui ne calma pas ni sa colère ni sa tristesse. Il fit le tour de la maison en criant des injures. Il finit par tomber dans un bureau où il y avait plusieurs tableaux. Le dernier était en cours, mais il était facile de deviner ce qui y était peint, même sans qu'il soit terminé.

- Connard, va ! Tu m'as jamais dit que tu savais peindre…

Un blond…

- C'est qu'en plus tu te débrouilles vraiment bien.

Lui…

Sasuke l'avait peint lui, ou avait commencé. Il regarda les autres mais ce n'était que des décors ou paysage. Le seul portrait de cette chambre le représentait… Naruto prit alors tous les tableaux et les jeta par la fenêtre.

- T'y tenais pas tant que ça de toute façon…

_J'ai tout découpé tes rideaux_

Toujours en visitant la maison, Naruto tomba sur une pièce sombre, fermée avec de grands rideaux. Ca se voyait que personne n'était plus entré dans cette pièce depuis des années parce que la poussière s'était accumulée petit à petit.

- La chambre d'Itachi sûrement…

Naruto a un instant un air de psychopate, sort un kunai de sa poche et s'en prend aux rideaux.

- Tiens, toi qui t'es emmerdé à cacher cette pièce aux yeux de tous moi j'y fais entrée le jour ! Bien fait ! Si t'étais là… Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

_Tout déchiré tes belles photos  
Que tu cachais dans ton bureau_

Puis il finit par arriver dans la chambre de Sasuke. Après avoir mit un boxon terrible, il renversa le bureau. Le tiroir de ce dernier s'ouvrit et laissa tomber pleins de photos.

- Un adepte de la photo en plus…

Naruto les prit entre les mains, ça n'était que des photos de lui.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi des photos de moi ? Putain !

Le blond les met toutes en pièces, les transforment en petit confettis.

_Fallait pas m' quitter tu vois  
Il est beau le résultat_

Naruto refait le tour de la maison en poussant toujours plus de juron. Parfois il casse des trucs ça et là. Donne des coups de pieds dans les murs, déboîte les portes…

- Tout ça c'est ta faute, t'avais qu'à pas partir…

_Je fais rien que des bêtises  
Des bêtises quand t'es pas là_

Naruto finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé, après l'avoir éventré.

- Je suis bon à rien sans toi… Qu'à faire des conneries, comme autrefois… C'est ta baraque qui en paye les frais, mais t'es plus là pour m'arrêter alors…

_J'ai tout démonté le bahut  
J'ai tout bien étalé la glu_

Naruto se releve et continue son inspection et destruction. Finalement il se décide à démonter les placards un par un… Quand il en a marre il tape de rage dedans pour les détruire complètement. C'est ainsi qu'il tombe sur un pot de colle liquide super ultra collante. Il prend un sourire carnassier et commence à en foutre partout dans la maison, sur les beaux meubles, la télé déjà détruite, les autres choses déjà cassées…

- C'est mon cœur qu'aurait besoin d'être recollé…

_Comm' t'étais toujours pas rev'nu  
J'ai tout haché menu menu_

Puis il se dirige vers le jardin. Il y a une cabane en bois. Il entre dedans. Plusieurs outils pour le jardinage s'y trouvent. Ainsi qu'une hache. Naruto la prend et commence à tout démolir autour de lui, une fois qu'il ne reste plus grand-chose de la cabane Naruto retourne à l'intérieur de la maison et s'en prend au parquet et au mur, à tout ce qui a encore consistance dans cette maison.

- T'avais qu'à pas partir… T'avais qu'à revenir avec moi… Fallait pas me laisser…

_J'ai tout brûlé le beau tapis_

Il restait pourtant encore plein de choses à détruire, comme les tapis par exemple. Il a détruit, démonté, cassé, découpé, déchiré, jeté… Cette fois-ci il commence à foutre le feu. Il regarde les tapis partirent en cendre ainsi que ce qui se trouve autour. Il n'éteint même pas le feu, il s'en fout.

_J'ai tout scié les pieds du lit_

Pendant que ça continue à brûler il se couche sur le lit de Sasuke.

- Et si je cramais avec cette baraque ?

Mais avant il décide quand même de finir à passer ses nerfs, alors il saute sur le lit jusqu'à le casser.

_Tout décousu tes beaux habits  
Et mis le feu à la penderie_

Puis il prend les habits de Sasuke, ceux qu'il avait éparpillés plus tôt et commence à tirer dessus jusqu'à les déchirer et les mettre en pièce. Le feu arrive assez vite jusqu'ici et il le laisse engloutir complètement la chambre, avant de sauter par la fenêtre.

- Me laisserai pas crever pour tes beaux yeux…

_Fallait pas m' quitter tu vois  
Il est beau le résultat  
Je fais rien que des bêtises  
Des bêtises quand t'es pas là_

Naruto fait le tour de la maison pendant qu'elle brûle petit à petit.

- Si tu vois la fumé de là où tu es tu voudras peut-être en sauver un morceau…

Ce qu'il voulait plutôt dire c'est « me sauver moi », mais bon…

De toute façon il n'avait plus envie de rien quand Sasuke était loin. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était retranscrire sa colère et sa tristesse en détruisant la seule chose qui restait de lui.

_Fallait pas casser mon cœur_

_M' laisser sans baby sitter_

Naruto est triste, il a mal au plus profond de lui-même. Il veut revoir Sasuke à tout prix.

- Reviens, merde, ta maison crame…

Il aurait put ajouter « et mon cœur se fend » mais bon…

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé seul ?

Il n'obtint pour réponse que le bruit d'une poutre enflammé qui tombait.

_Je fais rien que des bêtises  
Des bêtises quand mes yeux pleurent_

Naruto est toujours à côté de la maison alors que le feu est de plus en plus fort. Mais il s'en moque de se brûler. Il ne sait pas comment agir quand Sasuke n'est pas là. A la place il s'assoit et laisse ses larmes couler.

- Qu'est ce que je peux bien faire sans toi ?

_J'ai tout renversé les poubelles  
J'ai tout pillé ta belle vaisselle_

Se sentir pleurer l'énerve à nouveau, alors il se relève.

- Attend c'est pas finit !

Pour prouver ses dires il dépiaute le jardin, vide les poubelles et les sèmes un peu partout sur le terrain. Il casse les pots de fleurs qui se trouvaient sur les bords de fenêtres et les assiettes qui servaient à retenir l'eau.

- Tu vois ça se brise, comme tu m'as brisé…

_Attends c'est pas tout à fait tout  
J'ai aussi dépensé tous tes sous_

Naruto avait piqué l'argent qu'il avait trouvé dans la maison et il le sème sur la route et il le jette au vent

- T'en as plus besoin là où tu es, je suis sûr qu'Orochimaru n'a pas de problème d'argent…

_  
Je fais rien que des bêtises  
Des bêtises quand t'es pas là  
Je fais rien que des bêtises  
Des bêtises quand mes yeux pleurent_

…

Puis il s'en va les mains dans les poches pendant que derrière lui la maison continue de brûler. Mais il s'en moque bien.

- Je veux juste que tu reviennes…

Les larmes coulent à nouveau sur les joues de Naruto. Il rentre chez lui, s'assoit cinq minutes et s'énerve à nouveau. Il commence alors à tout détruire dans son appartement.

- Parce que de toute façon y a rien ici qui vaut autant que toi…

Fin !

Sasuke : ôO

Naruto : … Sa…Suke…

Sasuke : Naruto… hum… Comment te dire ça… Tu viens de détruire MA maison, bordel? C'est moi qui vais te hacher menu là !

L'autatrice : t'en as plus besoin t'es chez Orochimaru

Sasuke : même

L'autatrice : toute façon elle te servait à rien cette maison

Sasuke : oui mais c'était la mienne

L'autatrice : si t'y tenait tant que ça t'avais qu'à pas partir !

Sasuke : pff !

Naruto : euh… Calmez-vous tous les deux

L'autatrice : en plus t'as fait pleuré Naruto là

Sasuke : c'est toi qui a écrit ça

L'autatrice : même

Sasuke : raaah tu m'énerves

L'autatrice : toi aussi

Sasuke : toute façon t'es jamais contente, même quand je suis dans les bras de Naruto

L'autatrice : et toi tu fais toujours la gueule même quand on t'offre Naruchan sur un plateau

Naruto : bon stop tous les deux ! Elle est de mauvaise humeur Sasuchan fiche lui la paix

L'autatrice : je suis pas de mauvaise humeur

Naruto : bah alors pourquoi tu parles comme ça à Sasuke ? D'habitude t'es du genre à vouloir lui sauter dessus…

L'autatrice : c'est juste que moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Pourquoi il est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ? snirfeuuuuuuuuuuhhhh… Sasuuukkkkeeeeeeee revieeeeens parmiiiiiiiis les tieeeeens… (Parmi naruchan surtout)

Sasuke : j'ai pu de maison, alors je reste là bas

L'autatrice : rabat joie !


End file.
